User blog:Markswoman/The Second War - ( WIP ) Chapter 1
DarkClaw’s Prophecy When Shadows rise into the light When plant bird and sea fight 7 dragonets come to bring the Light A SeaWing egg of IceWing blues A MudWing egg so dark A NightWing egg so light A RainWing egg of forest green A SandWing egg of the palest yellow Wings Of Ice will come to you A SkyWing egg the color of Dragon Blood 7 dragonets come to save the light. 7 born to end the fight. The crown will fall to the wiser and higher 2 will die, and one shall learn That all have the power To choose wings of fire… Prolouge Tsunami flexed her claws. “ What a delightfully boring visit. We should find something to scare. ‘’ . The guards nodded, also bored out of their minds.” A Talon of Power thief just escaped the SandWing hatchery. Let’s see what he stole. “ She said, growling slightly. Little did they know he was long gone. The SandWing egg was taken. Now all they needed was the SeaWing egg. The thief shuddered. “I’m glad that’s not my job. “ He thought to himself. Tsunami launched into the air, scanning the ground for that little thief. “ Uh.. Queen Tsunami ? Isn’t their peace mission made up of ONLY animuses ? Anmi ? Mulitple- “ The guard said before she whipped around and whacked him with her tail. “ Yes ! But most of them are dragonets just hatched. They only have… 7 adults. “ Tsunami swore. “ And one from each tribe.. No wonder all these strangely colored eggs are disappearing. I wish GLORY was here, but she’s off leading a tribe ! Clay’s helping Sunny with the academy, trying to get everyone home before the war hits there, Sunny’s getting Starflight out of the place to RRGH WHY ARE THEY SO IMPORTANT AND I’M NOT ! “ she snarled, a guard moving closer. “ Yes you are important, your the rightful heir to the throne! They are mere subjects to higher power.. Minus Glory of course. “ He said reassuringly. “ Let’s get back to the palace before one of our eggs is taken. “ She snarled. ‘ I knew it was a bad idea storing all the eggs in one place. ‘ She thought maliciously. ‘ NOW I won’t be able to tell which ones are mine.... If I ever have eggs of course. ‘ She thought proudly. Tsunami launched herself into the sky, watching Thorn’s palace disappear behind her wings. She felt the air under her wings and felt like a dragonet again. She twirled and spiraled in the air. The wind rushed in her face, stinging her eyes. She looked up and thought of Riptide. Tsunami didn’t shove the thought away. She let his face remain in her memory. She thought about the way her mother died. That awful traitor, he died at her claws. ‘ I should’ve thought about that. I could've saved her life so I could become the true queen! ' Category:Blog posts